Ambush
by MotatoPotato
Summary: SJ. Vignette 2. Pete rides to the rescue with unexpected results.


**Title: **Ambush

**Author: **MotatoPotato

**Spoilers: **some from seasons 7,8 and 9

**Season: **9-10

**Warnings: **SJ Ship. Companion to _Discoveries_. Some language. Pete is in the fic, but his only problem in my eyes is that he isn't Jack (well, maybe the whole stakeout thing too). But my point is I see him as a fairlydecent guy and I'm not going to villify him. Tiny bit of Jack whump. Nothing serious!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Sadly. I only twist what is there.

**Notes: **First SG-1 fic. This is the third in a series of unrelated vignettes. Please tell me what you think...it's how I improve. Enjoy!

Sam leaned over, studying the pool table carefully. To her it was the only thing in the crowded, smoky bar. Daniel rolled his eyes, accepting the inevitable defeat at the hands of his teammate. Her eyes narrowed as she forcefully snapped a ball into a pocket. She went back to concentrating on the table. Teal'c looked on as Daniel sighed wishing Cam had been able come tonight. Maybe he'd have gotten a reprieve on the soul-crushing defeats while Cam got his own schooling.

Across the room Detective Paul Morris was watching the ladies and whistled a bit drunkenly when he saw the blonde. He nudged his partner and inclined his head. "Hey, Shannahan, check that out."

Pete swung around. "Uh...wow..." He looked over and shook his head to clear it. "That's my...ex…"

Paul looked surprised. "Really? You and her?"

Pete took a deep swig of beer. "Yes. That's Sam." He maneuvered all the way around on the bar stool and watched. "She left me. I bought her a house and she left me." He silently sighed. "I just wish she'd opened up and told me what was going on, ya know?"

Paul studied him closely. "When did this happen again?"

Pete sighed. "About a year and a half ago." He took another deep swallow and ordered a shot. "You know, I really loved her. She's amazing--my dream girl." He blew out a breath. "It wasn't enough I guess. I mean look at me, and look at her. Really, it was inevitable. I understand, I do. I'm moving on. But some part of me still really cares about her."

Pete silently contemplated his bottle. "I wonder if she's with someone? I mean of course she is, right?"

Paul let his gaze slide down Sam. "Who are those two guys with her?"

Pete flushed a moment remembering his unfortunate blunder when he first encountered them. "They're just her teammates. Air force stuff, top secret, classified, blah blah blah."

After a few moments of silence Paul raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't I mosey on over there and do a little 'detective' work?" He winked slyly.

Pete looked stupefied. "I don't know if that's such a good id..." But Paul was off, weaving towards Sam who was poking Daniel playfully.

Sam looked up at the tall man now standing before her. "Wanna play a game? Got money that says I beat you." Sam looked over at Daniel who was gazing at him steadily and suspiciously. She shrugged and the game commenced. They played silently. At least Paul was silent as he watched Sam whip him so quickly his mouth was hanging open by the time she flicked the eight ball home. She lifted the money and tucked it in her jeans pocket. He snapped his jaw shut. Pete wasn't kidding when he said she was quite a woman.

"Paul" He said extending his hand.

She took it. "Sam."

He paused thoughtfully. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Teal'c's lone eyebrow danced upwards humorously at the unintentional double meaning.

Sam tried hard to suppress a grin. "Oh, here and there." she said airily.

Paul grinned. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Sam smiled but said firmly "No thanks."

Paul wrinkled his nose. "Boyfriend?" as he put his hand on her wrist.

Her eyes narrowed, slowly and deliberately removing his hand. Her eyes took on a decidedly unamused gleam. "Not interested."

Suddenly Paul noticed he was being watched by all three of them. It also became clear that he was way out of his league here. So he made a joke to hide his discomfort. "What? Are my tentacles showing?"

Daniel buried his face in his hands. Teal'c looked heavenward in annoyance muttering what sounded like 'dead false gods'. Paul looked nonplussed. "Wh...what?" he asked confusedly. Sam appraised him. "Well..." Paul squinted. "Uh, thanks for the game."

He hightailed it back to Pete who had been watching covertly and nursing his whisky, tracing the rim of the abandoned beer. "Shot ya down huh?"

Paul shook his head. "I thought for a minute all three were gonna jump me."

Paul pondered silently then asked "What's the deal with the big guy? He was muttering a bit. Foreigner?"

Pete looked wary. "You could say that." Paul gave him a steady look and shrugged and went back to his beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack pulled up outside the bar cursing. His flight had been delayed from DC and he was two hours later than he had expected. So much for the surprise at home. But, feeling rather playful tonight, he figured he could just slip in and give her a shock.

Although he was a tough as nails Major General (he had appearances to uphold after all), truth be told he missed her like crazy. He slipped in the door in full special ops mode. He scanned and located his target.

Teal'c gave a slight nod in his direction. He chuckled quietly. //Nothing slips past Teal'c!!// Jack slunk through the crowd, his penetrating gaze fixed on her.

She turned and shivered, as if she could sense him. Maybe she could. There had always been an uncanny recognition between them...a sixth sense tuned to each other alone. Jack blended back into the crowd until she turned back to Daniel.

That's when he pounced, grabbing her forcefully from behind eliciting a shrill yelp, crushing her to him his face buried in her hair. She already knew it was him and relaxed. A VERY big mistake on her part as he immediately assaulted her with tickling fingers. She struggled and squealed convulsing with laughter. "I love you, you wild woman!" he breathed huskily in her ear as she struggled, both greatly enjoying the childish break from decorum. That was the moment all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete looked at his drink rather sadly. He and Paul both whipped around at a strangled howl to see a man physically struggling with Sam. Both Pete and Paul forgetting how formidable she and her two companions appeared launched themselves, in full cop mode, from the stools motivated by the little cries.

Pete reached them first and smashed his glass on a very stunned Jack's temple and kicked him viciously in the knee. Jack nearly went down but recovered by pulling a quick maneuver that left Pete on his ass pinned by Jack. Paul at the same time went down without ever throwing a punch. He trembled a bit beneath the heavily muscled and decidedly unamused man.

Pete looked up at the four very startled and eerily calm faces. Sam looked especially dangerous and worrying with a carefully blanked expression in her shuttered eyes. It was then that he recognized whom he had attacked so recklessly. A freakin' two star General in the US Air force. A close friend of Sam's as well as her CO. O'Neill. //Holy shit, we're lucky to be alive.// He paled. Pete had never felt so stupid. Or scared.

They exchanged glances on the floor both trying to reconcile how they had both been so easily taken down. Pete broke the menacing silence. "General..." Paul's head shot up and his eyes snapped to O'Neill the color drained from his face as well. Pete continued on. "I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you from across the room. I thought you were attacking Sam."

Jack looked down coolly. "You're lucky I took you down rather than Sam. She'd have kicked your butt all over the state, no mercy." Sam nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Sam. All I saw was a struggle. The fact that you're a capable soldier just didn't register. I'm sorry." Pete dropped his eyes to the floor.

O'Neill held his gaze, contemplating Pete's explanation, until he had to swipe his eye quickly as the blood stemming from his forehead and temple blocked his vision. Pete screwed his own eyes shut missing entirely the imperceptible softening of the General's gaze. Pete suddenly realized that he was no longer being held down. He tentatively opened one eye and was shocked to find a hand extended down to him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Pete allowed himself a small wary smile and took the outstretched hand. "Oh, just having a beer. Minding my own business..." Paul gave him a look that clearly screamed 'what, are you _NUTS_?!' Jack smiled lopsidedly blinking a bit oddly in an attempt to clear his eyes of the dripping blood.

None of them were quite sure who started to chuckle first but it quickly escalated until they were all helplessly roaring with laughter. All except Paul, that is, who looked exceptionally frightened. But that could have been because while the strange muscled man was scary before, but he was downright terrifying while belly-laughing. Samantha gasped and choked out "You seem to have a bit of glass in your head, Sir. Yo-yo accident again, Sir?" Which set them all off again.

The owner had rushed over helping to dampen the mirth. "Problem over here, fellas?"

Jack looked at Pete and then at Sam. "No..." all three answered at once.

He looked at them doubtfully. "I don't want trouble. I see any sign of anything and you're all gone." He turned heel and stalked off. Pete shook his head and found himself looking into Jack O'Neill's piercing eyes.

After a moment Jack spoke. "Thanks for misguidedly watching out for my wife." Paul covered his face with his hands. //ohshitohshitohshit//

Pete tried not to react but felt a stab of loss. "What're cops for, General, if not to misguide?" he said aiming for nonchalant. He knew he hadn't fooled Jack though as his gaze softened a bit more and a smile quirked at the response.

"I'm sorry about the head. I'll pay for any medical costs..."

Jack snorted. "My head's been through waaay worse than this. I worked with and listened to those two side by side for _eight_ years!" He gestured wildly at Sam and Daniel, who both muttered mutinously about thick skulls as Teal'c inclined his head and mouthed "Indeed."

Jack's lips twitched. "Besides, what's the point of being a self-important Air force General if I can't abuse the free medical care?"

Sam suddenly interrupted. "Speaking of which, you're bleeding like crazy. We need to go, Jack." He started complaining as she tugged on his elbow.

Sam looked from Jack to Pete. "It was nice to see you Pete...if a little chaotic..."

He smiled. "Good to see you too Sam. I'm glad you found some happiness." She shot him a brilliant smile as she tugged her grousing (and slightly limping) husband toward the door only stopping to kiss him soundly in the hopes of some peace.

Pete and Paul watched them go. Then they both raced back to the bar and ordered doubles for the rest of the night. Paul in celebration of his survival and Pete who was letting go of a distant hope.

Jack on the other hand, while his head stung painfully, was with the three people he trusted most with his life. One of them with his whole heart. He was happy to be back here, just leaning on Sam's shoulder in the backseat with her hand in his hair, listening to Daniel and Teal'c arguing about the virtues of Twinkies vs. Nutty Bars.

Yep, all was right in his world.


End file.
